Reina de Sangre
by Orcrist1974
Summary: La saga continúa. Mi continuación de la serie Drácula siendo ésta historia la continuación de "Eternamente Tuya" Ambas historias en Wattpad también: AnglachelAnduril
1. 1- Ilona

Apenas recordaba la niña que nació en el seno de la familia Murray.

Ella siempre se consideró afortunada. Creció en un hogar lleno de amor, hija de un famoso doctor, estudió bajo la tutela del brillante doctor Van Helsing, y estuvo a punto de casarse con un joven de buena posición y buenas maneras...

Hasta el día en que lo conocieron a él.

Ahora sus padres estaban muertos, su mejor amiga estaba... muerta, su antiguo prometido y su maestro eran su enemigos y la mitad del mundo que conoció había sido destruido.

Pero en medio de aquellas contradicciones, Mina Murray había encontrado su verdadero ser.

Ella era en realidad Ilona Tepes.


	2. 2- El baile

-¿Quién será esa misteriosa dama?-

Todos los vampiros se preguntaban por la misteriosa mujer que había aparecido recientemente en su mundo, y que era la esposa de Drácula.

La noticia había sacudido el mundo de los no-muertos por sobre todas las demás cosas, pero más que noticia todo parecía ser todavía rumores.

 _"Drácula ha regresado"_ fue hasta hace poco, y ahora:

 _"Ha aparecido la esposa de Drácula"_ era lo que circulaba entre los moradores inmortales de toda Transilvania.

Los vampiros más ancianos eran los únicos que sabían que Drácula había tenido una esposa, y que había sido asesinada por los hombres.

Ahora, sorprendidos, reaparecía, y todos querían ver si ella era la misma que había regresado.

 _Ilona Tepes._

Parecía imposible, pero allí estaba aquella misteriosa mujer.

Consciente de todas las inquietudes que circulaban en su reino, Alexander Grayson decide hacer su entrada ceremonial, organizando entonces un baile en su castillo.

Finalmente salía de las sombras, y se mostraba al mundo de los no-muertos después de cuatro siglos desaparecido.

Debía recuperar su lugar allí, y para eso daba la bienvenida a todos en su castillo.

Además celebrar el regreso de Ilona.

Pero ¿Qué sucedía? Ella no se veía muy feliz.

Para Alexander, aquel evento era lo que más había soñado, y quería que fuera así para su Ilona. Allí estaban todos, todo chupador de sangre de la región, todos descendientes de él.

Reinfield había decorado muy bien los salones de la vieja fortaleza, claro con la misma ayuda de Ilona, y el desfile de exóticas parejas iba a la par de la increíble música de la orquesta.

Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y ahora ¿Qué más podría atormentar a la neófita?

-Alexander- le dijo su dulce voz -Yo quisiera no defraudarte, mi amor. Pero no soy una vampiro-

Alexander sonríe ante su ingenuidad.

-Oh sí, ahora lo eres, mi amada. Y una muy poderosa, alimentada por mi sangre- decía orgulloso -Eres mi esposa que ha regresado de la muerte, después de cuatro siglos. Eso es una gran celebración-

-¿Y cómo me recibirán ellos?- decía ella.

-Ah, le temes a ellos. Eso es lo que te preocupa-

Tal vez Alexander no era capaz de ver las cosas bajo su perspectiva. Era todo demasiado nuevo para ella.

Aquel mundo fantástico que veía desde su balcón, las tierras de Transilvania en donde vivió hacía cuatro siglos, pero que sin embargo ahora apenas estaba recordando.

-Lo harás bien. Eres una reina, mi amor-

El amor de su Alexander, el estar junto a él otra vez, a pesar de que no recordaba todo, era lo que daba todo el valor para enfrentar a la comunidad de vampiros que vendrían al baile esa noche.

Y era mágico.

Alexander e Ilona al fin salían a saludar a todos sus invitados, ella vestida de rojo resplandeciente.

 _"Oh es cierto"_ se oía decir a algunos de los ancianos.

 _"¿Es ella?"_ murmuraban otras voces pero el anfitrión iba a hablar así que la concurrencia hizo silencio.

-Mis queridos amigos- sonó la voz de Alexander -Soy yo. Estoy de nuevo con ustedes-

Todos lo vieron, al príncipe de Valaquia allí presente con otras ropas, eran otras épocas pero la expresión en sus terribles ojos era la misma.

-Los eventos de Londres debieron tener repercusión aquí. Bueno, es necesario exponer que Abraham Van Helsing ha jurado perseguirnos y destruirnos. Y él sabe más de lo que desearíamos, pero un tonto humano jamás podría contra nosotros. Sin embargo ya lo saben, hay que cuidarse-

Tras una pausa en que admiró su castillo glamoroso y lleno de música, concluyó:

-Pero este baile es para celebrar el regreso de Ilona, mi reina- y así introduce a la impresionante mujer que lo acompañaba -Disfruten todos de esta noche. Sean todos bienvenidos-


	3. 3- La mujer del retrato

El castillo lucía renovado, observaban todos los vampiros. Era como regresar a sus tiempos más glamorosos, pero con un toque moderno.

Sin embargo la concurrencia no veía con buenos ojos al esclavo humano que decía ser la mano derecha de Drácula.

-Él no es el mismo- le comentó un alto ser de cabellos blancos, a su esposa, que iba de su brazo, igualmente de cabellos blancos. Pero ambos de rostros muy jóvenes y hermosos.

Se hacían llamar Richard y Beatriz, pero Alexander desconocía por completo quiénes eran.

De hecho, Alexander no conocía a la mitad de aquellos invitados, pero el propósito del baile también era ése, el de conocer el nuevo mundo al que había llegado.

Por supuesto, su mundo, no la Londres humana que dejó atrás después de eventos tan catastróficos.

Sin embargo, era la mujer la que llamaba la atención de todos. La hermosa neófita de rojo.

Porque era una neófita, por sobre todas las cosas, y eso no era muy bien recibido por los vampiros más oscuros que habitaban el reino de Transilvania.

La joven, que en realidad no era joven, permanecía callada, siempre, ante todas las cortesías que le brindaban los invitados. Ella no terminaba de sentirse parte del mundo de Alexander, y las miradas que la rodeaban no le ayudaban en nada a cambiar eso.

Alexander sabía mejor que nadie, que jamás se podía ser confiado. Sin embargo él era un maestro a la hora de dominarlos a todos. Cuidaba de Ilona, y se daba cuenta de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero por el momento había que disimular y guardar las apariencias.

-Es igualita- habló en voz alta Von Trêviere, cuando ella pasó a su lado -¡Usted, es Ilona Tepes!-

La joven solo lo observa con su mirada gris, una reminiscencia de lo que fue el azul mortal de sus ojos humanos, y le hace un gesto.

-Parece un milagro, señora, porque muchos supimos que Ilona Tepes fue quemada en la hoguera-

Von Trêviere tenía el retrato allí justo a sus espaldas, el retrato de Ilona que tenía cuatro siglos de existencia.

-Usted es un milagro- le ratifica, y la saluda besando su mano.

-Gracias-Ilona, por un momento quebranta su frialdad para responder a la cortesía de Von Trêviere.

Estaba impresionada, por todo, su Alexander se había lucido creando una armoniosa celebración que difícilmente se podía comparar con las celebraciones de los altos reyes humanos.

Sin embargo, ella quería estar sola.

Se había quedado frente al retrato, Ilona Tepes... Era ella, siempre lo fue. Sin embargo ella ahora solo recordaba su vida como Mina Murray.

Y extrañaba a su padre, y también a...

-¡Lucy!- exclamó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Su amiga Lucy, era también una vampira ahora.

Sin embargo, mientras miraba a la mujer del retrato, ella no podía concentrarse en otra cosa, en su mente solo había fuego.

Fuego, llamas que la consumían. Y un montón de hombres rodeándola y celebrando su horrible muerte. Y le ardía, todo su cuerpo.

Ilona era presa del pánico que le causaba el fuego.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos y ya no soportaba más estar allí, le dolía. Y la mujer del retrato que la miraba tan implacablemente.

-Noo, no más- sollozó y dio la vuelta para marcharse. Y cruzó por en medio de todo el mundo, apurada, dejando a Alexander solo y desconcertado.

Los invitados voltearon para ver a la mujer escapar, como una estela de fuego con aquel vestido, y desaparece por las escaleras hasta perderse dentro del castillo.


	4. 4 - ¿Quién soy?

Alexander estaba allí.

Cuando Ilona se dio la vuelta, después de haber estado absorta por un largo rato, vio que él estaba allí, como una figura triste parada frente a ella. Serena y reconfortante como siempre.

Su espíritu de la noche, que se aparecía todas las noches en su habitación para consolarla.

Ahí estaba otra vez.

Pero ahora Londres le parecía una ciudad existente solo en los sueños.

-Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó- se disculpaba, y quiso evadirlo. Pero Alexander se le acerca y ella se refugia en sus brazos.

-Ilona- él susurra su nombre- Esto no será facil, mi amor. No te atormentes, le das demasiada importancia a lo que no lo tiene-

-¡Estoy recordando!-

-Lo sé-

Ella no comprendía. Alexander solo la miraba con calidez.

-Es normal que recuerdes, Ilona, ese pasado- le decía-... que es tan horrible para ambos. Pero, eso ya no importa, mi amor-

La besa con ternura.

-Lo único que importa es que has regresado-

Ilona sonríe al fin y se abrazan. Y la forma en que ella abrazaba a Alexander, en ese justo momento, era abrazarlo como Ilona, no como Mina Murray.

"¿Quién soy?" pensó a pesar de todo eso. Tanto Mina como Ilona estaban dentro de ella.

-El baile está demasiado hermoso- le dijo al fin, olvidando un poco lo malo -No tengo palabras para describir cuán maravilloso es este mundo, Alexander-

-Y es para ti-

-Pero ¿Yo soy digno de él? No lo creo, yo no puedo ser como ellos, o como tú-

Ilona se separa de él, como un alma perdida. Pero Alexander se negaba a dejarla ir.

-Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado, la verdad- le confesaba -Yo también tenía cuatro siglos sin poder regresar, cuatro siglos en otro lugar. Los dos estamos recuperando nuestra vida-

La música de la orquesta y las voces se oían amortiguadas por la distancia y por los muros que los separaban.

-Que no te perturben ellos- proseguía y su rostro se había ensombrecido -No confío en todos ellos. No debemos confiar en nadie. Sin embargo...-

Alexander se paseaba por la habitación hasta que se acerca a la ventana y contempla toda la extensión de su castillo que le dejaba ver la luna llena.

Y los lobos merodeaban.

Pero no había señal alguna de que había una fiesta o invitados en aquel castillo. Ni carrosas, ni caballos ni pajes.

Porque los vampiros simplemente se aparecían, cuando eran invitados, claro.

-No me gustan pero es mi deber hacerles saber que hemos retomado nuestro lugar. Que Transilvania vuelve a tener a su Príncipe-

Los ojos le brillan con destellos esmeralda, la mirada del cazador.

Ilona no podía estar segura de eso, ella dudaba, tenía miedo. Y no sabía ser un vampiro.

-Ellos pueden oler el miedo ¿No es así? Ellos saben que soy una neófita-

-Es cierto, se dan cuenta, y no les gusta- confirmaba Alexander implacablemente.

-¿Eso qué significa?-

-Nada. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Si hay algo que ellos deben entender es que eres mi esposa, neófita o no, estás por encima de todos ellos y te ganarás su respeto-

Aquello sonaba demasiado duro para Ilona. Ella sentía que no era aquella reina mítica, aquella figura del cuadro.

Pero no se atrevía a decirle todo eso a Alexander.

Él se le acerca otra vez, y acaricia su rostro:

-La noche es larga, amor. Cuando te sientas lista puedes unirte a mí, y pasearemos por los jardines y que todos vean al magnífico ser que ha regresado para darle vida a este castillo-

Le sonríe y da la vuelta para regresar al baile.


	5. 5- Von Trêviere

La mujer del retrato exhumaba viejas y tormentosas pasiones en él.

Charles Von Trêviere había sido un hombre adinerado en otra vida. Su _otra vida_.

La vida que tuvo hasta sus cuarenta y cuatro años, cuando una noche de truenos infernales había visto los ojos rojos en su ventana.

Nunca supo quién había sido. Quién había sido la criatura que le había hecho eso.

La criatura que le había dado la vida eterna.

La odiaba más que a nada en la eternidad.

Aunque no le iba mal en el reino de la oscuridad. Y hacía demasiado tiempo que era vampiro como para ponerse a recordar aquel pasado perdido.

Cuando era humano...

Pero- la terrible voz en su cabeza le recordaba- Si alguna vez pudiera encontrar al monstruo que le había hecho eso, se vengaría terriblemente.

Por ahora solo tenía la certeza de una sola cosa: estaba enamorado de Ilona.

La había conocido hacía cuatro siglos, en brazos de él...

 _"Tonto Príncipe de Valaquia"_ decía Von Trêviere _"¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?"_

Eran pensamientos siniestros para estar allí en sus dominios- los lobos aullaban horriblemente como música de fondo del baile macabro- El Monstruo podía leer los pensamientos.

El Monstruo tenía poder sobre todos los inmortales ¿Podría a caso ver lo que sentía ante el retrato de Ilona?

El vampiro sacude su cabellera gris, ondeando la larga capa aterciopelada al dar la media vuelta y regresar con Madame Laffoule, su compañera de toda una vida.

Ahí estaba otra vez.

Inhala el aire inexistente ante las escaleras que bajaban hasta la multitud fantasmal.

No se sentía para nada la persona que era. No podía ser como Alexander le decía, no en ese momento. Otra vez había perdido la confianza.

El vestido rojo era como un foco de luz, y al halo de las antorchas parecía resplandecer.

Y la piel más blanca que la luna.

Ilona de repente ve a aquellos invitados como una feroz manada de sangrientos demonios y se asusta mucho.

Sus ojos brillaron de terror. No eran ilusiones, los estaba viendo, las miles de víctimas como una alfombra de muerte bajo todos aquellos invitados.

Y era terrible, aquel endemoniado poder. No comprendía lo que era y buscaba a Alexander, pero no lo encontraba.

Alexander había bajado y se había perdido entre los invitados.

De repente...

-Señora Ilona- la fuerte y confiable mano de Reinfield la había vuelto a la realidad, rescatándola de la pesadilla que la había consumido -El amo la está esperando-


	6. 6- Baño de luna

Los hijos de la noche ¡Vaya música hacían!

Los tupidos bosques y escarpadas montañas que rodeaban el castillo, eran mortales para los vivos.

Era tierra de inmortales.

Los lobos y demás seres que por allí se aparecían, llenaban de terror las almas de los hombres.

Y los filosos acantilados se llevaban las vidas de cientos de viajeros arriesgados, que aún tenían el valor de pasearse por allí.

Pero unos sabían que en aquel encumbrado castillo, existía algo. Había despertado de su largo sueño, algo antiguo como el mundo, y se podía sentir en la pesadez del aire.

Como un horrible hedor a muerte.

Pero no se atreverían a acercarse, confiaban los inmortales. A no ser que llegara un hombre capaz de atravesar las terribles montañas con algún propósito más poderoso que el miedo.

La cálida mano de Reinfield la hizo estremecer, pues todavía le quedaba un vestigio de vida corriendo por su sangre.

Y la sangre la llamaba.

-El amo está muy complacido por todo esta noche, señora. Se lo puedo asegurar-

-Gracias Reinfield-

Honestamente le agradecía al fiel sirviente el haberla sacado de aquel salón.

Alexander le había prometido pasear por aquellos jardines, en vez de tener que enfrentar a cientos de rostros prejuiciosos.

-Querida-

Podía ver su preocupación. A él no podría engañarlo...

-Estoy bien- ella sonríe. Y arriba, el cielo despejado y completamente transparente, con todas las estrellas brillando, era un espectáculo ancestral.

-Reinfield no opina lo mismo. Te encontró asustada ¿A caso alguien te dijo algo?-

-No pero...- Ilona y Alexander se adentraban por el jardín, recién podado y recién acomodado. Después de siglos de abandono el viejo jardín mostraba de nuevo su rostro -Vi algo-

Alexander alzaba sus cejas.

-Vi algo en el salón y me asusté. Lo siento-

-No te disculpes- decía él pero se quedaba mudo al ver el baño de luna sobre su piel.

Blanca como la lejana luna:

Alexander se acerca y un beso los une, haciendo que olvidaran todo.


	7. 7- Cazador

Era alto y de hombros anchos. Llevaba una oscura capa, y sobre su cabeza, un sombrero que cubría todas sus facciones.

Nadie podía ver quién era.

Había recorrido largos trechos pero tenía buenas referencias: Lady Jane había sido asesinada por el Monstruo, pero estaba claramente identificado.

El nosferatu original.

Había asesinado al padre de Mina Murray, había asesinado a todos y cada uno de La Orden del Dragón, incluyendo a Jonathan Harker.

Pero quedaba él. _"Gran error, Alexander Grayson"_

Ahora sabía a dónde buscar. Había seguido el rastro de su huída por todos esos meses... Sin embargo el castillo, era considerado un mito. El verdadero castillo de Vlad Tepes. Debía encontrarlo, aunque se creyera que eso acarreara la muerte.

Por donde pasaba los pobladores se preguntaban por el misterioso hombre de la capa.

Se estaba llenando de supersticiones.

Solamente se hacía llamar "Abraham"

El hombre incansable, recorría pueblos incrustados en aquellas montañas. Sin dejar rastro ni información sobre él.

Pero una cosa si se sabía: estaba en Transilvania.


	8. 8- Lujuria

-¿Qué sucede? Dime ¿Qué fue lo que viste?-

Aquel beso no quería terminar. Ambos estaban en medio del jardín, ardiendo por más. Pero la música de fondo les recordaba una realidad tangente, que los envolvía.

-Muerte- responde ella.

Alexander no se importunaba, solo escudriña con curiosidad, siendo débil el poder de leer mentes cuando se trataba de otro vampiro.

-¿Qué significa?- inquiere ella.

-Tienes visiones, Ilona- y de todos los vampiros, la mente de Ilona era aún más impenetrable -Nosotros somos legado de sangre. Debes ser fuerte-

-No quiero tener esas visión. Me aterran-

-Lo controlarás con el tiempo, y aprenderás a usarlas a tu favor-

La ingenuidad que mostraba era desgarradora. Alexander se acerca y sus brazos la rodean:

-Debo cuidarte, mi amor- susurró - Cuidarte mucho- como si se le fuera la vida al decirlo.

-¿Cuidarme de quién?-

-No puedes confiar en nadie. Que mi vida te sirva de ejemplo-

Ilona se estremece, y comenzó arder su interior. Entonces lo mira fijamente y susurra:

-Yo también te protegeré a ti- dijo sonando como una completa tonta. Pero todo lo que habían pasado para volver estar juntos, les llenaba de un valor implacable.

Ambos recuperaron la compostura después de ese momento de desconcierto.

-¿Temes, Alexander?-

El sabía a qué se refería. Suelta una mueca.

-Sí. Pero tengo confianza. Ahora...- le extiende su brazo- ¿Quieres regresar allá dentro conmigo y deslumbrarlos a todos?-

Por un momento ella titubea, pero ahora habían nuevas fuerzas motivándola.

-Bueno, vamos. Enséñame. Quiero conocerlos-

Su ausencia fue notada por todo el mundo. Murmuraban y los más prudentes meneaban la cabeza, pronosticando tiempos turbulentos.

Madame Laffoule se acerca al hombre que se había parado frente al retrato de Ilona Tepes:

-Querido, te vas a convertir en piedra- le susurra al oído.

-¿Celosa?-

La mujer sonríe y le voltea el rostro. Von Trêviere toma su brazo y dice con descuido:

-No deberías-

-Han pasado cuatro siglos- Cecile Laffoule sonaba relajada, y no se podía saber lo que estaba sintiendo en realidad -Y tú todavía la amas-

La verdad era que Charles no podía responder a eso.

-Una cosa sí tengo que decirte querido: él se entera y te destruye. Solo piensa si vale la pena-

La hermosa mujer se zafa y se acomoda el cabello. Charles la observa con lujuria y sus ojos comienzan a brillar con rojizo resplandor.

No había duda de que después de aquel baile, se desataría la lujuria; y si bien Von Trêviere amaba a Ilona Tepes, Madame Laffoule despertaba sus más bajas pasiones.


	9. 9- Entre las sábanas

Alexander e Ilona entran al salón, tomados de la mano, y todo el mundo hace inmediato silencio. Girando sus cabezas hacia exactamente el mismo lugar: hacia donde la pareja llegaba proveniente del jardín, la multitud se detenía a la expectativa.

Cecile Laffoule sonríe ligeramente al verlos, con un gusto profundo, mientras la tensión que disimulaba Von Trêviere se transmitía con el contacto de su mano, y la orquesta cambiaba de tonada, empezando con la suite orquestral de Bach número 1.

Y los ojos encendidos de rojo, denotaban la recién nacida lujuria que se esparcía al rozar las horas cercanas al amanecer.

Los inmortales con sus parejas y miradas sugestivas. Solo los detenía el hecho de observar.

Pero para Alexander e Ilona no existía más nada cuando era hora del baile. Después de todo ¿Qué importaban aquellos invitados?

-Te amo. Eres lo único que importa-

-Alexander. ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?- insistía Ilona, aferrada a aquel sentimiento. Estaban rodeados de rostros borrosos, y miles de ojos encendidos.

Pero Drácula solo tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, pero su expresión hablaba demasiado fuerte:

-Sé lo que sientes. Pero cuando te des cuenta que es como estar en medio de ratones, entonces ya no temerás-

Y le guiña el ojo, amando ella esa picardía, y también le responde con una sonrisa.

Al terminar la pieza, los vampiros estáticos alrededor, duques y condes extranjeros, siempre como esperando el gran momento. Esperando que el príncipe de Valaquia los fuera a sorprender con algo más extraordinario esa noche.

Después de todo ya les había traído a Ilona Tepes de la muerte.

-Disfruten su noche- dice Alexander al fin, despidiéndolos. Y con aquellas palabras finalizaba su presentación, dejando al mundo de sombras enteramente desconcertado.

Suben las escaleras guardiadas por Reinfield, él llevándola de la mano, y poco a poco se perdían las murmuraciones que dejaban atrás en el gran salón. Sonriendo, ella se deja llevar, y el vivo resplandor de la fiesta se va apagando a medida que entraban en la oscuridad de sus aposentos.

-Falta poco para el amanecer- ríe como una chiquilla.

-Es tiempo suficiente- susurra él con malicia.

Llegan a la habitación como una exhalación, veloz, insonoro, evanescente, y ambos caen sobre el lecho de sábanas tersas, ardiente testigo de un amor ancestral.


	10. 10- Hermosa sangre

Ella sobre él, le había dado lo más gustoso de la noche. Después del baile, y de verlos desaparecer- para sumergirse en su delicioso lecho- lo había seducido, y Charles había olvidado a Ilona por completo.

Envueltos en un remolino de pasiones encontradas, los colmillos afilados, los ojos rojos... Aquellos carnosos labios carmín hundía los incisivos en su blanco cuello, succionando la sangre de la pasión.

Cuánta belleza, la amaba...

El éxtasis era embriagador.

 _"Te haré olvidar a Ilona, querido"_

Aquella diosa de la noche lograba lo que quería.

\--*--*--*--

 _"Tengo sed. Tengo una sed terrible"_

Su nuevo instinto era implacable.

Apenas faltaban minutos para que los primeros rayos del sol espantaran a los espíritus demoníacos de las tinieblas. Y descansando sobre su pecho, ella abre los ojos impulsada por una feroz ansiedad.

La sangre.

La sangre es vida.

Ella se levanta, las negras sábanas cubriendo su desnudez, y el leve resplandor de tonos rosados desafinaban en medio del siniestro estilo del castillo en la cumbre.

No era hora de despertar, pero Ilona no se acostumbraba, se despertaba al amanecer. Siempre.

La gentil mano de él se posa sobre sobre su hombro, ella voltea.

-Regresa aquí- susurra.

Ella no dice nada pero podía ver cómo Alexander escudriñaba sus pensamientos.


	11. 11- Sed

La sed era terrible, se lo veía en el rostro.

Alexander la observa con consternación, y luego comenta:

-Te atormenta ¿Verdad? Sé lo que es eso, no me lo ocultes-

Ella evade su mirada escudriñadora.

-Ilona...- se oyó su susurrante voz romper el silencio.

Era poderoso el llamado de Alexander, Ilona no podía resistirse:

-Dime, mi señor-

-Es la sed, no me lo ocultes. La sed corroe tu entrañas-

-No sé de qué hablas, Alexander. Yo estoy bien- Ilona le da la espalda, para otra vez perderse por aquel paisaje que se extendía frente a su ventana.

La brisa que entraba al lúgubre recinto, mecía las ligeras sábanas, dejando entrever su desnudez a contraluz.

Alexander era demasiado anciano, y demasiado poderoso como para tratar de engañarlo. Pero eso no le importaba ahora: su rostro pálido comenzó a humedecerse con ardientes lágrimas fluyendo y cayendo sobre la piedra seca.

Alexander lo lamentaba más que ella, y por un momento no dijo nada, luego volvió a romper el silencio:

-Yo también pasé por eso- se lamentaba, y meneando la cabeza, añadía -No vas a poder evitarlo-

-Evitar ¿Qué?- ella voltea y le clava la mirada como si fuera un puñal.

-Lo que somos. Somos cazadores, Ilona, no vas a poder evitar ir a buscar tu presa-


	12. 12- Danza macabra

Se negaba a aceptar eso. La idea daba vueltas en su cabeza desde que había llegado al castillo, y no la aceptaba.

Ahora estaba allí enfrentándolo, y la sed la delataba, inevitablemente. Pero Ilona era dominada por su humanidad:

-No soy una asesina- fueron sus palabras.

Y fue como un disparo certero, pues él hizo silencio.

Sin embargo ya estaba la sentencia, y ella no podría evitarla.

-Bueno...- habló Alexander otra vez, con nuevo tono - Descansa, querida, que esta noche tendremos otra _danse glorieus_ -

-Qué ¿harás otro baile?-

-No, mi amada. Te llevaré a conocer algo más de la aristocracia- comentó juguetonamente, haciéndola sonreír.

Ella regresa a la cama, a sus brazos, tierna y seductora, y ambos se sumergen en el profundo sueño diurno.

\--*--*--*--

No era una comunidad muy grande, pero las familias más adineradas se paseaban por las noches por glamorosas recepciones y bailes.

Cuando ellos llegaron , Ilona pudo identificar un típico poblado francés.

Posando su dedo sobre sus labios, Alexander le indica que no hiciera ningún ruido. Apenas había oscurecido y la vida nocturna comenzaba a poblar las calles.

Ante los ojos de todos, ellos eran una elegante pareja más que se confundía con la concurrencia.

Era la primera vez que salía del castillo e Ilona estaba ansiosa y emocionada, y se apretaba a él muy intimidada por la presencia de seres humanos.

Hacía tiempo que ella había dejado de ser humana, y no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad. Empezaba a tener miedo y se escondía de todos en los brazos de Alexander.

Debía aprender muchas cosas, como tanto decía él, puesto que era como el león que le tenía miedo al cordero.

Y allí estaban, en medio de otro baile, de algún lugar no identificado, y el olor humano era terriblemente embriagante. Puesto que, como pensaba Ilona, ellos eran los únicos inmortales en aquel lugar.

Los humanos nunca se percataban de que tenían a los depredadores allí en medio de sus lujos, y no en las selvas como tanto creían.

-No tengas miedo- era lo que Alexander le decía, y ella confiaba en su dulce amor. Él sabía manejarse tanto, y manipular a la gente, a las masas, que algo siempre tenía que resultar de todo eso.

El recuerdo de Londres fue como un relámpago en su mente, que luego intentó ignorar.

Al entrar a aquellas fastuosas recepciones, sin que nadie se molestara por su presencia, el hechizo que él despertaba en todas las damas era demasiado obvio: el señor Grayson las hipnotizaba, las hechizaba, e Ilona desaparecía. Él podía seducirlas a todas en ese baile e Ilona sabía muy bien a dónde terminaría todo eso:

- _Totalement macabre_ \- susurraba para sí misma.


	13. 13- Cómplice

Lo último que recordaba era su mirada embriagadora, dando vueltas al son de los violines y del clavicordio. Jamás había visto a un hombre semejante, así que cayó bajo un hechizo que no podía describir.

Ahora, en una habitación aterciopelada, se dejaba llevar por la magia de su enigmático compañero, sin percatarse de que sería lo último que vería en su vida.

Solo era una joven de veintiún años. Y hasta ahí llegaba... pobre alma ingenua.

Y detrás de las telas satinadas, y sin que la joven pudiera verla, estaba la sombra de la reina de la noche.

Su cómplice.

\--*--*--*--

El hombre despertaba la curiosidad de todos, sentado en un rincón de la taberna, a la luz de una vela.

No muy lejos, estaban las montañas que ocultaban el castillo, su objetivo definitivo.

Pero el hombre estaba más preocupado ahora por el hecho de que aquel poblado estaba infectado de inmortales. No solo El Caído era su único enemigo.

El hombre los podía identificar, casi como si pudiera olerlos.

Y curiosamente, algunos inmortales también se percataban de él: un caballero salido de la nada, sorprendía al extranjero con un saludo:

-Buenas noches, señor-

El hombre sentado a la luz de la vela da un respingo, y nota la presencia de un caballero muy alto y de cabello gris, que de repente se había aparecido de la nada: un inmortal.

Al hombre se le congelaba la sangre.

\--*--*--*--

Y finalmente los afilados colmillos perforan la blanca carne, y la joven queda asfixiada en los brazos de Alexander Grayson.

El rojo de la sangre comienza a esparcirse por las sábanas, a raudales...

-Ilona...- él empieza a llamar, mientras el fragil cuerpo bajo su poder se sacude inútilmente.

Pero la mujer detrás de las cortinas se negaba a aparecer.

 _Ilona_.

La sed era terrible y ella culpaba a Alexander de someterla a esa terrible prueba.

 _Debes alimentarte..._

La joven francesa solo era la presa, que él había cazado para ella esa noche. El baile, todo fue su estrategia de cacería.

Ilona se resistía, aunque la sed fuera insoportable y necesitara de su sangre, ella no podía. Sus ojos estaban encendidos, como dos llamas infernales, y los colmillos herían sus labios... Estaba a punto de sucumbir...

 _Ilona_.

El llamado era terrible, hasta que la hizo salir de detrás de las cortinas. Ilona sale de su escondite, pero lo abandona. Sale como un viento que huía, fuera de esa habitación.


	14. 14- Sombra blanca

El extraño lo miraba cual estatua de piedra, y tenía unos ojos tan grises como la luna.

-Disculpe ¿Lo conozco?- el hombre sentado en la mesa sentía que su pregunta era bastante redundante. El extraño tenía una determinación implacable y se sentía demasiado incómodo.

-De hecho, es a usted a quien le preguntaría- dice el extraño con un ligero acento francés -Porque me parece que soy yo quien le resulta conocido-

Abraham no dijo nada.

Aquel ser debía tener más de docientos años de edad, así que sería demasiado difícil tratar de engañarlo.

-Es posible, conozco a mucha gente- habló con seguridad -Me recuerda a alguien. Eso debe ser, señor...-

Abraham invitaba a su misterioso interlocutor a decirle su nombre.

-Von Trêviere- se presentó el ser con confianza.

Abraham se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, pues revelarle su nombre al inmortal era delatarse ante Drácula. De seguro que aquel Von Trêviere tenía contacto con el Caído.

Debía saber muy bien cómo manejarse.

-Fue un placer, monsieur Von Trêviere- se disculpaba con rapidez -En realidad solo soy un viajero- se pone de pie y se dispone a retirarse de la taberna- y no suelo quedarme mucho tiempo en los lugares...-

Abraham sabía que aquello podía costarle la vida. Si el inmortal se ofendía por no revelarle su nombre, lo esperaba la muerte apenas saliera de aquel lugar.

Así era el juego ahora.

-Es un viajero bastante curioso, señor. Sospecho que nos volveremos a ver- le dijo Von Trêviere con tranquilidad.

-Sería un placer- Abraham se coloca su sombrero, toma su bastón y se despide con un ademán.

\--*--*--*--

La mujer que salía a las callejuelas era como una blanca aparición, evanescente en medio de una desconocida calle francesa.

Una figura fantasmal que no se parecía en nada a la dama que había hecho gala de su presencia en el baile hacía poco.

Huía desconsolada y perdida, como alma en pena, y caminó por calles y calles sin darse cuenta hacia dónde iba.

Hasta que en algún momento de la noche, algo la detuvo en seco, y la mujer supo que se había tropezado con alguien.

-Mademoiselle- sonó una voz y el aliento a alcohol era notorio.

Un hombre extraño que era una negra figura de abrigo largo, la había atrapado... y no la soltaba.

-Disculpe- Ilona se disculpaba con el extraño, pero el hombre en vez de soltarla, la agarraba aún más.

-Tranquila mademoiselle, está usted muy sola, y yo puedo hacerle compañía- decía el borracho, con sus manos rodeando las vestimentas de Ilona, con los dedos cada vez más ofensivos.

Una vil alma mortal, que ante ella no era nada, y sin embargo Ilona no hacía nada.

Las risas comenzaron, pues el hombre sentía que había atrapado a una frágil y deliciosa presa sola en aquella calle oscura. Hechizado por su aroma y su delicadeza. Nunca había sentido una mujer así en su vida.

-Eres hermosa, y toda mía- decía el borracho, degustando la suavidad de aquel ángel perdido e indefenso- Ven conmigo, y te mostraré una gloria que no verás nunca más en toda tu vida...-

Sorpresivamente, el borracho no se percataba de lo que pasaba... pero de repente su cuerpo era apartado de la mujer con inusual violencia.

Y sintió mucho dolor mientras que su vida se apagaba rápidamente.

El ángel se había convertido en un demonio que con fuerza sobrehumana, había acabado con su vida. O eso fue lo que el borracho creyó en esos últimos minutos.


	15. 15- El castillo

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que eso pasara?-

Alexander dejaba caer el cuerpo sin vida del hombre sobre los adoquines, y su mirada era severa. No le quitaba los ojos de encima a Ilona que permanecía inexpresiva parada en medio de la calle.

-¡Nunca dejes que algo así vuelva a pasar!- estaba exasperado. Había matado a aquel hombre en un instante, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Ilona no decía nada, solo quería marcharse y abandonar aquel lugar:

-Lo siento- susurraba.

-¡Un patético mortal te puso las manos encima, como si fueras su juguete, y tú dejaste que eso pasara!-

Sí, así fue. Ella no tenía cara para enfrentar a Alexander, porque tampoco la tenía para sí misma.

Era incapaz de matar.

Entonces, sin decir más, él va con ella y la cubre con su capa, para desaparecer de allí así como habían llegado, en medio de una siniestra neblina.

\--*--*--*--

Abraham apuraba el paso, y cada sonido, cada sombra era una amenaza.

Volteaba a todos lados, constantes miradas por encima del hombro, temiendo que la alta figura de Von Trêviere se apareciera por cualquier rincón.

De nada servía huir, lo sabía, pero aún así no paraba.

Hasta que al fin supo que no iba a morir. El vampiro no tenía interés en él, obviamente, así que el hombre poco a poco recupera la calma.

Ni siquiera sabía hasta dónde había llegado: solo el imponente mundo de las montañas escarpadas de los Cárpatos lo rodeaba con sus caminos terriblemente empinados y peligrosos. Lo único que lo consolaba era que faltaba poco para el amanecer.

Había recorrido caminos por bordes de presipicios en plena noche, y bosques fríos, y todo gracias a la enorme luna llena que brillaba todavía en el cielo, cuya luz iluminaba casi como el sol.

"Luna llena"... eso tampoco era ningún consuelo.

Y no estaba seguro de poder volver a la posada a donde había llegado en el pueblo... Se había empeñado tanto en llegar hasta su guarida que había dejado de lado su propio bienestar y seguridad.

Y allí estaba, de hecho, pero en esa situación no sintió triunfo sino un inmenso terror:

Detrás de enmarañados y viejos árboles, cruzando bosques endemoniados y despeñaderos, allá se alzaba la colina siniestra, y arriba, Abraham Van Helsing podía ver la silueta del castillo, muy lejos todavía, pero ante sus mismos ojos.

Era el castillo de Drácula, ¡ahí estaba!! lo había encontrado, y solo él sabía que el Caído había regresado allí.


	16. 16- Demonios de la noche

Abraham Van Helsing había dado con él, sabía que estaba allí, pero ahora no podía asegurar que sobreviviría hasta el amanecer.

Alexander Grayson jamás olvidaría su traición.

Entonces los aullidos comenzaron a interrumpir el silencio de aquel mundo horrible... y el todo el valor desapareció de su cuerpo. Por completo.

Van Helsing había dejado su maletín en el cuarto. Si tan solo lo hubiera llevado consigo a la taberna, no tendría ninguna oportunidad de haberle ocultado a Von Trêviere que era un cazador de vampiros.

Ahora estaba allí solo e indefenso, en medio de los hijos de la noche y quién sabe qué otros espíritus endemoniados que deambularan por esa infecta tierra. Pero él también conocía muy bien sobre esos hijos de la noche: los lobos de Drácula.

Y Drácula mismo.

Una gota de sudor frío comienza a rodar por su mejilla, y, temblando, se da cuenta que tampoco tenía ningún crucifijo encima, que fue lo que había permitido también la cercanía del vampiro de la taberna.

Así que no veía salida alguna para su situación.

Escudriñaba la oscuridad y supo que estaba parado sobre un camino, creyendo oír el relincho de un caballo en el viento.

Corrió a esconderse, pues nada podía haber por allí. A no ser que fuera algo proveniente del castillo. Lo que era igual a la muerte.

\--*--*--*--

-Has pasado demasiado tiempo hambrienta. Debes alimentarte-

A poco tiempo del amanecer, Alexander e Ilona habían llegado a sus aposentos después de una noche infructuosa.

-Te llevé para que aprendieras, para que cazaras- él iba de un lado a otro con su negra capa ondeando tras de sí, recorriendo la habitación sin fijarse por dónde iba.

-Lo siento- era lo único que ella decía -Te estoy defraudando, Alexander, lo sé-

Y a pesar de su exaltación... él se mostraba comprensivo.

-Pero debes alimentarte, si no, te debilitarás. Me preocupas- al fin su tono de voz se suavizaba -Es demasiado peligroso porque si no eres fuerte, te destruyen...-

Hizo silencio repentino, y se llenó de recuerdos terribles.

Afuera en la noche, los lobos aullaban inquietos.

Pero Alexander no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Te prometí ser paciente- entonces se acerca a ella y acaricia su frío rostro inexpresivo, y le daría de su sangre una vez más, y así sería fuerte. Pero no cesaría su entrenamiento.

Afuera, las criaturas de la noche estaban demasiado inquietas. Pero Alexander no hacía caso, sin embargo sus ojos encendidos de rojos eran un llamado a todos los seres del infierno.

El guardián del castillo deambulaba, y atraparía al alma humana que andaba cerca.

Los relinchos del caballo anunciaban su cercanía, estaba llegando, y Van Helsing había emprendido su huída a través del bosque.

Pero los lobos lo alcanzarían.


	17. 17- Extraño encuentro

Un ser sin rostro, envuelto en una capa, se acercaba en su carruaje fantasmal a la encrucijada que llevaba del castillo al pueblo.

El camino estaba en buenas condiciones pues los gitanos lo transitaban con frecuencia, y los fuegos sobrenaturales tenuemente brillaban a su paso, para iluminarle así el rumbo. Y antes de que el sol pudiera despuntar, el humano sería atrapado.

Soltó una sonora carcajada y siguió agitando las riendas.

\--*--*--*--

Su resistencia se extinguía, y cada minuto pasaba tan lentamente que ya no pensaba en volver a ver el amanecer. Así que se sentía como un estúpido, por primera vez lo hacía en verdad. Su valentía y su experticia no valían nada allí, solo la fuerzas de sus piernas para seguir caminando inútilmente.

El bastón le estorbaba, pero no lo soltaba porque era lo único que tenía para enfrentarse a los lobos, que acechaban detrás de sus talones.

Van Helsing esperaba que en cualquier momento alguno finalmente le atrapara algún pie.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto, Drácula? Aquí estoy como un tonto, a tu merced- decía sin credulidad, bordeando ya la demencia.

Los gruñidos lo rodeaban todo, así que de nada servía seguir. Ya no tenía aliento, así que caería derrotado sobre la tierra como un pedazo de carne servido en bandeja de plata.

-¿Entonces no piensas revelarme tu nombre, humano?-

El hombre da un sobresalto tal, que si estuvo apunto de caer, resultó lo contrario.

-¿Quién vive??- con toda seguridad supo que aquella voz no era la de Alexander Grayson.

Entonces, en vez de ver lobos, Abraham Van Helsing vio una figura salir de entre la bruma, y creería que era el guardián del castillo de Drácula que al fin lo había encontrado, si no fuera por que ya conocía a aquel hombre.

-Von Trêviere... ¿Qué...? - increíblemente su voz tartamudeaba. Van Helsing era incapaz de hablar con valor. Sin embargo se mantenía inexpresivo.

La figura comenzó a acercarse y el hombre no podía mover sus piernas: o era el miedo, o era que el vampiro lo tenía bajo su poder.

El inmortal se dirige hacia una presencia que Van Helsing no podía ver, y le dice:

-Largo de aquí, demonio. Tú no tienes nada qué hacer con este hombre ¡Largo!-

No entendía, no en ese momento pues estaba demasiado perturbado, y demasiado agotado, pero algo en él tenía otra determinación.

-Me llamo Abraham Van Helsing, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo al fin, y no le tembló la voz

-¿Van Helsing? Holandés entonces- reconoce el vampiro.

-Así es-

-Tiene mucho que explicarme, señor. Y esta vez no evadirá la verdad-

-Soy un cazador de vampiros, monsieur Von Trêviere-

El vampiro ríe:

-Las cosas de la vida. Acabo de salvarle la vida a un cazador de vampiros-


	18. 18- Una trampa al acecho

Había escapado vivo, y su cuerpo recuperaba el temple, sus ojos, la misma frialdad.

Van Helsing no le tendría ninguna lealtad a aquel ser.

-Usted ha salvado mi vida- dijo.

La casa era un claro estilo gótico, lo que era bastante inusual para un poblado como Bistritz, pero nadie entraba en aquella casa como para darse cuenta de eso.

En su mano reposaba una copa de coñac para calentar lo poco que quedaba de oscuridad.

-Comprendo que no son los mejores del día, monsieur- comentó a propósito del ligero resplandor solar que se colaba por entre las cortinas.

-Sí, es una ligera molestia- dijo Von Trêviere sin perturbarse.

Van Helsing se preguntaba si Alexander Grayson había logrado su objetivo de poder vencer la luz del sol.

-Tal vez le resulte atrevido...- la experiencia de Van Helsing le quitaba toda clase de precaución ante aquel inmortal.

-Usted, Van Helsing, es el humano más descarado que conozca. Admiro su temeridad. Confieso que estoy extremadamente aburrido de tener que ocultarme entre esas multitudes de patéticos mortales para no asustar a tan frágiles gallinas-

-Le resulto interesante entonces-

El vampiro le clavó sus terribles ojos y creyó que no le iba a responder.

-Sí, lo admito. Eso es lo que me atrae de usted. Es un mortal que al fin me resulta interesante... No parece asustarse-

Von Trêviere obviamente no se había servido ninguna copa de coñac. Sus gustos en bebidas eran algo diferentes. Solo se limitaba sentarse en un rincón de la pequeña pero extravagante sala de la casa, y observar a Van Helsing con terrible atención.

El hombre estaba ya acostumbrado a esa clase de atención. Como el mismo vampiro decía, no tenía miedo, pues ya había enfrentado al peor.

-Y entonces- vuelve a hablar con esa voz y acento tan difícil de definir -¿Qué decía, doctor Van Helsing?-

-Conozco sobre ustedes... Y simplemente me preguntaba si usted conoce a su creador-

Aquello fue como una estaca. Los ojos de Von Trêviere centellaron de rojo:

-Oh, Van Helsing, sin duda un humano muy interesante-

El hombre no se inmutó.

-Es un asunto muy importante para un vampiro, monsieur- continuaba Van Helsing.

El vampiro suelta un gruñido y al fin sus ojos se dirigen hacia otra parte, evadiendo al hombre.

-No, no conocí al maldito. No sé quien fue. Y no sé por qué le cuento esto-

Una sonrisa cruza por el rostro de Abraham Van Helsing, sorbe un trago de coñac y dice:

-Porque es muy sagaz y perceptivo. Yo sé quién fue-


	19. 19- Noches en Rusia

El extraño extranjero que visitaba los bailes de la alta sociedad europea ya despertaba rumores entre la aristocracia.

Las muertes y desapariciones causaban alarma y algunos no tardaron en asociar todo. Pero no había manera se prevenir lo que el mismo demonio hacía.

Esa vez, una joven de buena posición proveniente de San Petersburgo, había quedado prendada por el encanto del caballero llamado Alexander Grayson.

Pero aquel nombre no podía llegar a oídos ingleses... Aquel nombre debía protegerse como fuera.

Así que presa de aquellos ojos hechizantes, y embriagados ambos de vino y pasión, se retiran rápido a aposentos más secretos.

Y allá entre las sábanas, Alexander la lleva por todos los niveles de placer que conociera, y más, hasta que la joven con horror descubre que su feroz amante tenía las pupilas encendidas como llamas del infierno.

Y eso fue lo último que vio en su vida.

Aún con vida la mujer, Alexander se levanta y desnudo se dirige hacia la puerta del recinto en donde otra mujer los observaba: los amantes nunca estuvieron solos pues una bella mujer que brillaba como la luna siempre estuvo observándolos desde las sombras.

-Para ti, mi amada- le dijo Alexander a Ilona, y la agonizante joven en la cama esperaba.

\--*--*--*--

-Eso es imposible- se alteraba el vampiro -Hace más de cuatro siglos que fui atacado, mientras estaba inconsciente, y usted no tiene manera de poder saber de eso más que yo-

-Le diré cómo puedo saberlo- Van Helsing era implacable -Porque conozco muy bien a Drácula-

El inmortal se quedó perplejo, debatiéndose entre estar confundido, o completamente impresionado con aquel humano.

Sus grises ojos centellaban:

-¿Conoce al conde? ¿Usted, un mortal que sigue aquí con vida?-

Van Helsing suspira:

\- Es una larga historia...-

-Bien. Entonces vaya al grano-

El hombre se restriega la barbilla, tal vez meditando en lo que iba a decir, o tal vez gastando el tiempo.

-Usted fue atacado por Drácula, monsieur. Él es su creador. Yo lo regresé a la vida hace un tiempo: trabajé con él y fuimos aliados. Se hacía llamar Alexander Grayson, allá en Inglaterra, y nos hicimos tan cercanos que me habló de usted, Charles Von Trêviere...-

Era la mentira más grande, pero si la astucia de Van Helsing pudo con el Caído en persona, aquel vampiro no era ninguna dificultad.

-Ahora yo siento que tengo un compromiso con usted. Yo regresé a la vida al monstruo que le hizo esto- continuaba sin titubear- Y lo voy a destruir-

Von Trêviere estaba mudo, rígido como la piedra. No decía más nada. Pero Van Helsing continuaba:

-Ahora, sería un honor si usted deseara ayudarme- concluía.


End file.
